


Never Let Me Go

by Happy_Cow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Doggy Style, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lovecraftian, Mind Manipulation, Monster Kylo Ren, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Sex In A Cave, Sibling Incest, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, whoa that is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow
Summary: When he...disappeared, Rey lost a part of herself, too. Years passed, but each day made the loss of him new.It was time to return to the Exegol Hills.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. I knew you would come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, reader who doesn't read tags! This is a little unusual for me, but this is a completely normal sadfic, based very loosely off of the end of TROS. Poor Rey is dealing with the loss of a flawed man who is very important to her, and her grief leads her to make some very brash actions that put her life in danger. Is Ben here? Technically. Perhaps mentally, or in flashbacks...
> 
> TW some tentacles

When at last she reached the summit, her legs gave out beneath her. Her knees stumbled, once, twice, and then she realized she needed to sit down before she collapsed face-first into the gravel path. And she realized, she could see _everything_ from up here. 

The small, dusty town where the Greyhound had dropped her off. A cellphone tower. The afternoon sun that warmed her stiff body and the hard earth that she sat on. The thin ribbon of a river. She even noticed the thin shape of a firewatch tower off in the distance; maybe somebody was watching her, right now. Maybe somebody was running to the mountain right now, ready to save her from making a fatal mistake. Just _maybe_.

 _Was this the last time you saw daylight?_ she wondered. 

Rey ate a late lunch of a granola bar. Then she stuffed the wrapper into her pockets. As she dressed herself, she glanced around and saw evidence of human life. Discarded beer cans, evidence of a fire pit, cigarette butts, names carved into rocks. _Her flowers were gone_. But of course they were gone by now.

Rey bit her lower lip and blinked quickly. She took a deep breath; she is slowly becoming the _master_ of _not-crying_. Carefully she checked all her preparations: that all the straps on her harness were tightened, that her flashlight was clipped securely to her waist, that her boots were secure. On one side of this small ‘mountain’, there was a steep talus path that sloped downwards. She placed her feet on the edge. 

Sometimes teens from the town would slide down the path, but each year some unlucky kid stumbled and skinned himself or broke a limb on the small rocks down. Before she could let herself have second thoughts, gravity pulled her down the slope. Would she be the unlucky one? Immediately, her reflexes took over. She swerved, and jumped — her boots landing on hit a slight, flat path. She edged her way carefully along it, for it lead _into_ the mountain that she was standing on.

The opening looked... _unnatural_. Rectangular, as if it were cut out from the rock. She took comfort in seeing more names carved into the rock, which she traced with her fingertips. Other intrepid adventurers. She looked around once more, at the daylight fading from the outside world. With a deep breath, she began her descent into the dark.

.

‘ _Benjamin, wait! Wait for me!_ ’

In her memory and in her dreams, he was always turned away from her. His tall, broad back, and his shoulder-length black hair, either lose to his shoulders or tied in a bun. For as much as she cried, he never turned around. She only remembered his face because of all the pictures saved on her phone, or stored safely away in boxes that Mom hoarded.

He was always _gone_ or _going_ someplace. He climbed and surfed and skydived and did college and left college and traveled to Asia and Europe and got engaged and began a startup tech company. He had ‘ _a passion for life_ ’ — one of the things in his eulogy — and this passion burned up Rey, too. He taught her how to ride a bike and float and swim and go into the woods and read stars. He taught her how to break out of a nightmare and how to always win a fight. She couldn’t wait to grow up and follow in Benjamin’s footsteps, then he would _have_ to take her everywhere and teach her _all_ of his wiley secrets.

She had just turned fifteen. Mom and Dad held a birthday for her, but she waited for Benjamin to call. He didn’t call, not for a week after, not for months... At the same time, Rey developed insomnia and an eating disorder. She had nightmares that woke her up in bed, and fell asleep during school. She would stuff herself at one meal, feel remorse, and skip the next. These never really went away.

One and a half years passed until Han and Leia had visibly begun to worry; maybe it _wasn’t_ normal for an adult son to ignore his parents for months at a time. How _embarrassing_ for Senator Leia Organa.

A private investigation narrowed the last known location of Benjamin’s phone to the Exegol Hills. Every year some local kid fell down there and died, so _why not an out-of-towner_? It felt unreal, how quickly everyone _accepted_ it and just _moved on_. Benjamin was ten years older than Rey, but now the years counted down so that now there was only six years between them. As if the dead don’t age.

.

The path opened to a small cavern, with a drop to a pathway below. Someone already left a climbing piton embedded in the wall above. Rey swallowed and linked a carabiner to it, before letting herself drop down the ledge. The piton held; she lowered herself down to the path below. There was no more trash, and the initials carved on the walls petered out. The weak were filtered out.

As she walked deeper into the mountain, the walls closed in and her throat prickled. She began to hear a sound like water dripping. She took this as a sign that it was time for her to drink, so she had a small break. Was Mom worrying about her? When Benjamin was missing, Mom had barely reacted. She only did cry at the funeral, when people were looking at her. Han was Han, the entire time.

In her mind she had imagined there being a deep _pit_ that her brother had fallen down, but there were only these claustrophobic pathways and caverns, each growing increasingly longer. Rey marked the paths that she went by scratching the bare walls with a piece of rock, but she did have a few moments of reassurance that she had not been the first human down here. Rusted pitons were hammered into the rock, usually; were these left behind by Benjamin? The thought made her throat constrict. She was losing carabiners and rope with each descent, but her reasoning was that once she had no more, she would just climb back up and buy more supplies and return the next day.

Her limbs were growing tired, and her eyes began to burn from the strain of the flashlight, her only source of light in the dark. She was about to rest, but a breeze blew through from the next cavern, urging her onward. Could the next one be a pit? The one that contained the body of her brother?

She grew morbidly excited, _teary-eyed_. The path came to a sudden halt. No pitons on the wall beside her. When she cast the flashlight around, she saw rocky growths hanging from the chamber ceiling, and a murky darkness on the floor far beneath. Water. 

A crest of some emotion rose in her breast. She knew in her heart that she was close, _close_ to Benjamin. She just... needed to find a place to sink her piton in. But she lost a lot of rope climbing down; maybe she could take out what’s around her waist and roll it down to see if it’s enough to get her down—.

Her feet flew out from under her, into the empty air. In a split-second she realized she was _falling_ —.

.

Rey broke out from the surface of the water and struck out frantically for something to hold onto. Her climbing gear, the hammer, the pitons, her boots, _all of it_ weighed her body _down._ The sound of her own gasping breaths filled her ears, and the water was going into her mouth. She was going under, she was going to drown panicked and blind. 

But then _something_ tightened around her waist. For a split-second she imagined a monster ready to yank her into the depths, and for the first time in this adventure, she became _aware_ of her own _mortality_. But her body _lightened_ , and she could now summon the strength to keep her head above water, and she paddled blindly in the direction of the _thing_ around her waist, until her boot hit a mound of hard _earth_. On hands and knees, she climbed up the sandy, muddy embankment. 

Rey collapsed there, body stiff and wet. She coughed and hacked up the water that went down her stomach, then breathed slowly, wetly through her nose, waiting for more. The only light in the pit came from her flashlight, the beam now aimed at the wall and the surface of the still, dark water. A chill ran down her spine — her clothes were drenched to the bone, as was her hair. If she didn't act soon, she would catch hypothermia.

The most important thing to do in an emergency was to think of short-term tasks. First, slough off the wet clothing. Second, do an inventory. Third, check phone for functionality and a signal from the cellphone tower. Fourth, etcetera, and so on. Rey slid out of her climbing harness and waterlogged boots, and then her shirt and pants, and even her bralet. The cave’s temperature warmed her goosefleshed skin. But she kept her hair in a ponytail, unwilling to feel it sticking to her back.

Thinking of the water that she inhaled, she unclipped her flashlight from the harness and swung it around. The embankment that she sat on was little more than a swell of sand just a few feet above the water. It was shaped like a crescent that hugged about an eighth of the circumference of the pool in the center of the cave. The water was dark, and Rey couldn’t tell how deep it was. Probably not _that_ deep, considering the sand embankment. She tried not to think about what microbes or other lived in the water.

Rey let the arc of the flashlight swing upwards, towards the ceiling. She found the recess in the wall which she probably fell from. How _did_ she fall? Rey had had her hand on the wall, looking for a place to sink a piton so she could lower herself down by rope. At one moment, she stood on the ledge, and in the next she stood on nothing. But she hadn’t sensed anyone behind her... _maybe_. 

She shuddered, unnerved. _Afraid_. 

No. She shook her head; it wasn’t healthy to think like that. She had come to the Exegol Hills of her own power; she had a purpose for coming here, and she had found it, just sooner than she expected. She let the flashlight sweep around her crescent of dry land, looking for a sign, a remnant. Maybe even a message carved on a wall. But her eyes were tired; she turned off her flashlight and turned on her phone, which was as waterproof as advertised. 

The time flashed at her, above Benjamin’s smiling face. Rey touched his cheek gently, and she curled on her side in the warm, soft sand. Her sleeping bag was damp, but she could lay beneath it. There was no cellphone signal down here. But it didn’t matter, at least not now, not yet, not when it was so late in the night. 

_Goodnight, Benjamin,_ she said, drifting off into that slow and soft darkness.

 _Goodnight, Rey_ , he whispered back. 

.

‘ _Ben! Ben, wait!_ ’ 

He was leaving without her again! Rey screamed herself hoarse as she ran. When she was small, Mom would _make_ him stay if she cried enough... Rey knew it annoyed Ben, but she couldn’t help it; she _wanted_ him _so much_ that it _hurt_ when he was gone. 

Before her eyes he began to dissolve at the edges, and the shape of his body frayed. He turned his head just a fraction, so she could see the end of his nose, and then her vision blurred. Now she ran towards _nothing_. She tread the thick, viscous dark, the breath _squeezed_ from her lungs. She cried his name again, but the void snatched up her words. He did not come back to her after all.

Her lips crumpled. In losing her brother, she had lost a part of herself. Nobody understood, except Rose, but Rose moved on where Rey couldn’t. She felt that without Benjamin, there was no hope. The only path left to her, was to open her mouth and let the darkness take her, too. So she let herself stumble, and sink.

As her limbs lost their power, she felt them pulled and stretched taut and _squeezed_ by a conscious beyond her own. Rey let it happen, for nothing mattered anymore. She smothered the alarm in the back of her head. Along the surface of her skin she felt prickling, like tongues and lips and sharp _teeth. Am I going to be eaten?_ she thought dully.

Mouths rolled along the nape of her neck; Rey flinched, tickled by the sensation. The prickling traveled down her waist, and caressed the back of her thighs. Rey gave a shuttered gasp and she bucked her hips backwards. The sensation retreated, then began anew, _stronger_. Heat pooled in her lower body.

A low, _familiar_ groan touched her senses. But it _couldn’t be_ , it was _impossible_. All these years and she remembered _it_ , remembered the sounds he made in his sleep, in the small hours of the night, when she would sneak into his room to make sure he wouldn’t leave her.

She said his name again, and heard the sound of a sucked in breath. A long and warm appendage wrapped around her midsection, like the thing that raised her to the shore. Then it curled _possessively_ over her stomach, and slipped down the front of pelvis. 

Rey whimpered in fear. At last she realized that maybe she didn’t want to be eaten, but it was too late. He nuzzled her hair, and breathed in the scent of her flesh.

‘ _Let me taste you,’_ he murmured. His voice was softer than she remembered, and a touch _musical_. When he spoke, it was like a voice from an old gramophone or a radio, as if the noise were transmitted into her head. She heard the wetness of his throat. ‘ _Let me taste you, little one_ ,’ he pleaded. 

Rey swallowed. She felt herself nod her head, but she didn’t know why. The sticky appendage snaked down her panties, down her unshaven mons. When it slipped inside, she saw stars burst in the darkness. Her hips bucked again and he snorted, bemused. Cold at first, then _warm_ as she moved her hips. Slowly, then insistently she began to rock her hips, but she didn’t know why. It felt. good. Clicking and hissing and her name and a soft music filled her ears, sibilant sounds. Her tits swung beneath her like pendulums.

Her pussy felt warm and wet and tingly, and as she neared the crest she could _feel_ a warm _spillage_ pooling in her underwear, riding up to her anus and dripping down her lathered thighs. Rey _cried out_. Her knees failed beneath her, and she slumped down, her wet chest molded into the sand.

Lips and teeth brushed the back of her head, then her shoulders, her bottom, her thighs. ‘ _I knew you’d come for me_ ’, he repeated, ‘ _I knew you would.’_ The weight of a warm sleeping bag fell over her damp shoulders. The water lapped on the shores of her little island, until all was quiet once more.


	2. It's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed to add an extra chapter to this one bc this will be poor Rey's last few moments of sanity :3  
> also,
> 
> TW: mentions of an eating disorder, references to self-harm, mild body horror??tentacles, black sclera ;)

DO NOT DRINK THE WATER, _do not drink the water_.

After her drop in the pool, she woke up drenched in sweat and shivering beneath her sleeping bag, coated in _sand_. She was forced to wash herself in the pool, careful to keep her head above water. She had to wash off all evidence of the ‘nightmare’ with her hands, which slicked down her thighs. Then she dried herself off with her discarded clothing and _kicked_ at the sandbed, trying to destroy any evidence of what had happened. 

_I’m sick in the head_ , she told herself, and she dropped to her bottom, clutching her hair. It had to be the _water_ , and the _stress_ , but... When she was little, she had such a _crush_ on her big brother. She’d lie in his bed when he was away, and when he disappeared for good, the only place she could feel _safe_ was his old bedroom. Han said it was _sick_ , but Mom fought him off, or at least didn’t care enough to force her out of his room. Mom said it’s just how siblings are, like herself and Uncle Luke, _but Han wouldn’t know anything about that_ , and then there would be _fighting_.

Rey had never thought of the implication of her feelings, because Benjamin was always so far _away_ from her. He was ten years apart from her in age, then he went to college and traveled the world, then he met Bazine and announced his engagement. It didn’t matter how many tears she cried for him, because it _had_ never and _would_ never lead to anything... until _now._

Rey looked down to where her hands would be, and then she looked around her. The flashlight was off, but she knew that she could die in there, all for the hope of finding him. His _body_. It frightened her how calm she felt, how she had already accepted this. Rey swallowed.

_Am I_ that _crazy for you?_ she wondered. As if in reply, her mind wandered to that _nightmare —_ the hungry sound of his voice, and the weight of his large body draped over hers — and she felt a _thrill_ up her back that made her thighs knock together. Her jaw tightened, and heat rose in her face. Her hands closed into fists. Then she took her forefinger and thumb on her right hand, and she pinched the inside of her left hand. It hurt; it left red welts on her skin. She had to punish herself for those hideous thoughts.

When she _finished_ , she reached over to her flashlight and flicked it on, turning it to the recess in the wall. She had left a message for Mom and Dad, telling them where they can find her. Hopefully they would look much closer at the Hills than before.

Something splashed in the water. Rey turned the light to the pool, and saw the surface rippling in concentric circles. The little waves broke upon her crescent of sand. Seconds later, Rey just remembered to _breath_. 

Shadows moved beneath the water. Was it a _fish_? Like penned livestock, she bolted to her feet, and pressed herself to the wall of the cave. 

Slowly, a head rose out of the water. Its dark hair pressed flat to its scalp, and its flesh was so pale that it flowed in the flashlight, and its eyes were like stone chips in its face. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she took in the shape of his nose and his heavy brow, and the breadth of his lips.

Her horror dissolved. Afraid to lose this vision, to wake up from this fragile-seeming dream, she formed his name in her mouth instead of saying it aloud. _Benjamin_.

Unblinking, he sank beneath the water. 

_Wait! “Wait!_ ” she cried. She dropped the flashlight, then jumped into the pool. It was dark, and when she pushed herself away from the bank, her feet couldn’t find the bottom. She swept her hands in front of her face, thinking that she would either touch him or the wall of the cave. Soon she lost her bearings; she couldn’t tell what was the surface, and what was the bottom of the pool. She could see _lights_ somewhere, like little pinpricks. _The flashlight?_ she wondered. 

She swam towards it, her lungs aching. A cord wrapped around her waist and dragged her backwards. Her back spasmed, in fear of being dragged into the abyss or an open maw, so she was stunned when her head broke water, and she was thrown bodily onto the sandbank. Before her very eyes, a black tendril slipped back into the water.

Rey blinked, scrabbling for purchase on the crescent shore. 

“Ben?” She pushed herself to her feet. “ _Ben_!” she cried. Her voice cracked sharply against the rock walls. That couldn’t have been a _hallucination_ , she told herself — at least not all of it. At once she felt _reinvigorated_ , _ebullient_. She stopped herself from leaping back into the water, and instead fished around her pile of clothes for her bra to hide her nakedness. She should’ve brought a swimsuit — Rey laughed at herself as she slipped her arms into the straps and secured the clip behind her back. 

A low, thick sound touched her hearing: “ _Ar_...” 

Rey froze. She turned around slowly. At one end of the crescent, she saw a shadow floating in the water. 

It took every ounce of control in Rey’s body not to run to him. Instead, she rooted herself to where she stood. Maybe he was afraid of her, after spending years alone. Maybe he forgot who she was...

She waited for him to say more, or come towards her, but instead he just seemed to stare at her. It was hard to tell, actually — his eyes were so dark, they nearly blended in with his hair. Tentatively, Rey took one crouching step, and then another, closer to him. She stopped where the sand bar narrowed, and knelt down next to the water. Benjamin swam up to her.

His _eyes_. This close, Rey realized that his eyes were not just dark, but that there was no white in them. The sclera was pitch-black, darker than even his hair. The only sign of a pupil was a faded ring of gold that roved around his eyes, focusing on her.

Benjamin swam closer towards the shoreline, so they were face-to-face. He seemed _bigger_ than she remembered, and his eyes frightened her, but she forced herself to keep _still_. Two massive hands slid out of the water, followed by his corded wrists. His skin was cold and wet to the touch. Gently, he touched a fallen tendril of her hair, and then her cheek. His lips, the only shade of pink on his face, fell open. He smelled like sea water. Droplets glistened on his hair and his nacreous skin.

“ _Rey_ ,” he said, his voice thick. Rey smiled, _overjoyed_. Benjamin made a _cooing_ sound, and his lips curled upwards, flashing _pointed teeth_. Rey swallowed. Maybe she had best stay out of the water from now on. 

“Ben,” she ventured slowly, “I’ve come to rescue you.” She let him cup her face and twist her hair in his fingers as she spoke. His fingers were cold, like being touched by wet stone, but she kept her voice even. _Mom and Dad miss you. I miss you. We can go home, together._ His brow knitted together at the word, _home_.

“I told them where to find me,” she said slowly, “and I marked the route I used.” His hands slid down her neck, fingers grazing her pulse point. She drew a choked breath. Before he could touch her further, she stood up. To her relief, Ben pouted, but he didn’t disappear. He lingered by the shore, watching her. She wondered why he didn’t follow her on land.

Rey drew her breakfast out of her backpack: more granola bars. _Yum_! She had enough food to last her maybe a week, or even _two_ weeks if she fasted enough. Ever since her brother disappeared, she prided herself in her ability to _deprive_ herself. She could go without _days_ for eating. Mom forced her to go to therapy where she was diagnosed with _ED_ , but in retrospect, she was training for a moment like this, wasn’t she?

Rey ate exactly half of a granola bar, and that was enough. She took the other half out of its package and tried to offer it to Ben. Ben sniffed it, and carefully took a segment of it from her fingers. Rey watched as he held it in his mouth for a second too long, before _cracking_ it between his teeth. Disgust twisted his features. He disappeared beneath the surface, and then re-emerged with his mouth empty.

Laughter bubbled out of her; she couldn’t help it. She had to wrap up the leftover bar, to save it for later, but the giggles kept escaping her. From the water, Benjamin cocked his head. Maybe she was in shock, or maybe her sanity was finally cracking at the edges, but she felt the _happiest_ she had ever been in years. 

She looked up the rock wall, her very last obstacle. Once she climbed out, or somebody climbed in, she and Ben could escape and live their lives again. Dumb teenagers were always climbing into the Hills in the summer, and she left behind all those pitons and new ropes, so maybe it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. _Hell_ , or maybe she _could_ climb out. Maybe Rey could do _anything_ she set her mind to...

Apart from her, Ben still floated in the water, watching her with his midnight eyes. Why wasn’t he coming to shore? Was he afraid of her?

“ _Ben_.” She called to him gently, and pat the sand next to her. As she cooed encouragingly to her older brother, she thought about the long-term effects of his isolation, especially on his mental health. How _lonely_ he must have been, and _afraid_... Where was his flashlight? What did he eat to stay alive? She had so many questions for him, but she could wait until he was ready.

Ben’s jaw set, and Rey knew he had also come to a decision. His arms raised out of the water, and he placed his large, pale hands onto the surface of the sand. The cords of his muscles rippled as he pushed himself out of the water. Rey swallowed, her mouth suddenly gone dry. His massive chest rose over the shoreline, and then pressed flat into the sand. Here, she realized that something was wrong.

And as he dragged his body out of the water, she could feel her mouth forming an O. Her throat _squeezed_ as if to _scream,_ except no sound came out. She began to shake all over, and her feet stepped backwards, until she had backed herself against the wall of the cave. With numb hands, she clutched at her face and her eyes, unable to comprehend what she saw. Maybe she died on the way inside of the Hills? Or maybe she drank enough of the water to _break_ her mind? Maybe her brother wasn’t real at all and this was one long, _long_ hallucination?

Ben raised his head, smiling as if he were _proud_. Then he must have seen her cowering against the far wall of the cave. His lips moved. He made a low sound: _rr_... r... “ _Rey_ ,” he said again. He raised a corpse-pale hand towards her, and made a limp beckoning motion. _C_... _c_... _come, here_.

He reached out an arm, and _pulled_ himself further inland, breathing harshly through his nose. His chest dragged against the sand, but no discomfort showed on his face. He couldn’t stand up, and walk towards her, she realized, because below his torso, the rest of his body tapered off into a long, black _tail_ behind him, which lead into the water. The flashlight made the skin _glisten,_ like the end of a paintbrush dipped in ink.

Her knees gave out beneath her, and she slid to the floor. As he dragged the _massive length_ of his body towards her, the contrast between light and dark on his body appeared to sharpen, as if she were looking at a picture on her phone, or _dreaming_ or hallucinating everything since she crept into the Exegol Hills into a place where she did not belong. Then, in front of her, was the face of her brother.

A light shone in the pits of his dark eyes. His pink lips stretched into a smile, like the one saved on her phone or in the boxes that Mom hoarded away in the attic. His hair stuck to his cheeks and out in strange tufts from his head, like when he would just come out of the pool. The very same constellation of moles dotted his crooked face and his neck and the divots of his collarbone. 

His hands slid to either side of her waists, and he propped himself up. Reflexively she spread her thighs, so that he could lean in closer. His face hovered right in front of hers. The scent of him, the scent of the ocean and of something else, filled her lungs. He leaned in.

Her _brother_ —. Rey turned her head away sharply, gasping. Her eyes turned up sharply to the _ceiling_ of the pit, or the darkness above their heads where Rey assumed a ceiling was. Her tongue swiped over her bottom lip and she tasted salt. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and he made a low sound.

“No,” she croaked. At the back of her mind, Rey was surprised at the sound of her own voice. She swallowed, wincing as he pressed his mouth to the place where her neck met her shoulder. Her breath quickened, and her feet paddled against the sand, knees brushing against his cold body. “ _No_.” She placed her hands on him and pushed him back, but then his hands slipped around her waist and he embraced her.

“ _Ben..._ ” Her hands scrabbled for purchase against the cold planes of his back. He snuffled in her hair, and pressed his lips against her neck and her collarbone. Her chest molded against hers, separated only by the coincidence of a bra. 

_He doesn’t know what he’s doing,_ she said to herself. — _He’s just lonely._ She turned her eyes to the nonexistent ceiling, and thought, _So long as I don’t enjoy it, it’s fine_. _It's fine._


End file.
